Penguin
A Penguin is the main citizen of the Club Penguin Island. They conform the main species of the multiplayer game Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into 2 main groups: members and non-members. Members are penguins who pay an amount of money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several extra features in their game-play, such as clothing or special levels of games, while non-members have access to only the basic or common features. ID Number of Penguins All penguins in Club Penguin have ID numbers, such as P103223183 or P169314173. The ID number signifies how old a penguin is in Club Penguin. You might notice if that a penguin is made on an English server, their ID number would be their names if they went to a French server or to any other different language server. However, if you log on to the different language many times, your penguin will get his or her normal name back soon instead of the ID number. Caveguins The earliest known penguins are caveguins, also known as cave penguins. They lived on prehistoric Club Penguin Island with Dinosaurs. There, they worked, lived, and played. The caveguins have a more limited vocabulary than present-day penguins. Due to the Prehistoric Party, many caveguins were confused about the penguins coming from the strange shiny thing known as the Time Trekker. They then discovered that they were from the present. Known Caveguins *Garugg the Ugg Ugg *Dugglus Appetite Trivia *After the release of the new Buddy List, there would be a green circle around your friends. *Unlike real life, penguins on Club Penguin can change their Color. *The penguin on the Player Card will probably have a new design soon, as seen in the Beta Team. *Penguins on Club Penguin are exactly 3.5 feet tall, as shown by the Mug Shot Background, which was available during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Gallery Penguin (In-game) Normal Penguin112233.png|A typical penguin in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin112233.png|A typical non-member penguin in Club Penguin. Member penguin 112233.png|A typical member penguin in Club Penguin. Penguins (Player Card) Penguin Player card look 1222333.png|A typical penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin player card look11223344.png|A typical rare non-member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Member penguin player card look 11223344.png|A typical member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Actions of penguins penguin dancing.png|A typical penguin dancing. penguin waving.png|A typical penguin waving. penguin throwing snowball.png|A typical penguin throwing snowballs. penguin sitting.png|A typical penguin sitting. Penguins (Game Day) GameDay4.PNG|Penguins at Club Penguin: Game Day! fighting. GameDay3.PNG|More penguins on Game Day throwing paint. Comparison of penguins Pc and cp.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat (left) and a penguin from Club Penguin (right) Others Operation Blackout Lighthouse xray penguin.png|An X-ray image of a penguin. Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin falling in Sled Racing. People make it where the penguin is dead or sleeping on the penguin's face in so ExamplePeng.png|The example penguin in a tutorial named Your Name. PostPeng.PNG|A mail Penguin collecting mail. Question.PNG|Two penguins talking. ReadPenguin.PNG|A penguin reading. BluePenguin.PNG|A penguin holding a letter. Highflyer.PNG|A Penguin using a parachute. Old_Penguin.jpg|An old version of a penguin from 2005 to 2006. music_jamPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing a wig. UmbrPenguin.jpg|A Penguin with an umbrella. Drawing_of_Johnny.png|Penguins as seen in the Doodle Dimension. disneyPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing mickey mouse ears Penguin newspaper.jpg|A penguin holding a newspaper. Tour guide 000.JPG|A Penguin wearing the Tour Guide Hat. Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.12.58 PM.png|A possible future player card penguin next to a old one. Chef penguin.PNG|A Chef Penguin. Penguin Comparison.png|A typical yellow penguin from Club Penguin, compared side by side with a real baby Emperor Penguin. 3D Penguin.jpg|The Animated 3D Penguin wearing the Chef Hat and the Pizza Apron. Penguin414.png|A Penguin holding an envelope, which could possibly be a postcard. Penguin263.png|A penguin using a laptop. DUR!.png|A funny looking penguin from "Paint By Letters." Three_penguins.png|Three penguins having fun. Magellanic Penguin.png|A Magellanic Penguin, as seen in the Earth Day catalog Four Ninjas.png|Penguins in an animated style. ROCKHOPPER_PENGUIN_is_cool!.png|A Rock-Hopper Penguin Young_gary.png|New Penguin Artwork Penguin Covered in Pizza Dough.PNG|A penguin covered in pizza dough. File:Skate.png|A light blue penguin skating. Dancing Penguin (1).png|Dancing Penguin. File:123K1_sprite.png notfoundpenguins.png|The penguins that are in the "Not Found" section of a website (when you go to a wrong link). The 2013 Redesign Aqua New Style 2.png Lime New Style.png Brown New Style.png Pink New Style.png Black new Style.png Aqua Peng New Style.png New Style Penguin.png SWF *Penguin (in-game) Other *Penguin Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Types of Penguins Category:Penguins